Perfect Gift Ciel Phantomhive
by Simply One Hell of a Fujoshi
Summary: A wonderful night comes to a servant of the Phantomhive estate. Will it turn out how she want's it to? CielxReader one-shot


Thing where different around the Phantomhive estate. The smells of sweets, freshly picked flowers, and fine wines drifted around the vast manor. One of the few loyal servants known to work for the Earl of Phantomhive was shocked to smell such things.

"Mey-Rin," _[Name] _called for her fellow coworker. "Do you know why the master is going out of his way to make the estate look so nice today?" She was clearly confused about the whole situation.

Mey-Rin looked at _[Name]_ as if she was crazy. "Why, didn't the young master tell you?!" She smiled brightly and clasped her hands. "The young master is throwing a–" She was cut short by Sebastian quickly placing a gloved hand over her mouth. Smiling his well known smile. "My apologizes _[Name]_. I need Mey-Rin for the moment." And by how red her face is and how flattered she was that Sebastian needed her help. Mey-Rin wasn't going to protest anytime soon. And with an uneasy "Okay," the two where gone in flash leaving behind a very upset _[Name]_.

_[Name] _was a young assassin, much like Mey-Rin, and was one of the major reasons why the Earl would want someone like her to work at his manor. But what set her off from all the other servants was she was the say age as the young master. Ciel and her grew quite close- as close as he would let anyone other than Sebastian that is- and he would tell her of most of the jobs the Queen sends him on and how it's going and such things like that. So this was very unusual that Ciel didn't say a word about this.

Sighing in defeat, the youngest servant put down the bucket and washrag and made her way toward the master's office. She couldn't help but to wonder why he never told her a word about this. Why would he keep the news about a party away from her yet tell everyone else that there was going to one. Or maybe he did. Well the only way to find out is to ask him face-to-face. _[Name] _made her way gracefully through the halls of the manor and stopped once she reached the oak door of the Lord's office. With three short knocks and not more than a second later a muffled "Entire," was heard and quickly the young servant entered the office room and closed the door silently behind her.

Walking up to the front of the desk_ [Name] _placed her hands on the desk, opposite end of Ciel, showing she was unhappy about something. "Master, why didn't you tell me we are hosting a party tonight?" Hurt was mixed with her confusion.

Ciel sighed and placed his pen down and looked up at his loyal servant- and even friend- resting his chin upon his hands. "You must have been in a rush this morning, [Name]. I had Sebastian leave a note on you nightstand next your necklace so I knew you see it, but I guess not."

_[Name]_ gulped and looked down at the desk trying to remember this mornings events. Ah yes, there was a neatly folded piece of paper laying under her necklace but Mey-Rin quickly dragged her out of bed and dressed her before she could even check what time it was. Removing her hands from Ciel's desk and moving them to in front of her playing with her fingers.

"I'm so sorry Ciel!" She finally cried out not wanting her best- and first at that too- friend to be upset with her own mistake and blaming him for it. "Mey-Rin just grabbed me and I barely had enough time to grab my necklace before she quickly pushed me out of the room! If I had known it was from you than I would have grabbed it as well."

Ceil waved off the incident. "It's alright. Seems even one making mistakes today." He muttered under his breath trying not to show too much anger of another mishap. "But seeing how yo are here right now. Would you set up the main hall with the decor Sebastian has waiting for you?"

Without a second thought _[Name] _nodded to her master's request and turned on her heal, walking towards the door until Ciel's voice stopped her. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. One more thing _[Name]_, when the ball starts wear something nice. You won't have to serve anyone at the party tonight. You will be a guest." Taken back by the news she was given the young servant nodded slowly and exited the room without making a noise.

Seeing how his friend reacted, Ciel smirked and went back to writing out his paper work the Queen has sent to him to look over. "The fun has only just begun." He chuckled to himself, finding it to be quite amusing.

~ ^v^~

Wiping the sweat from her forehead and placing her hands on her hips _[Name] _smiled widely, armoring the work she had done. The upper rafting had delicate streams of colorful paper, tables where moved in from a spare room and where dressed with light blue tablecloths, some places of sweets and a good sized cake were placed in the middle table to be shown to all who arrived, and on the walls and around the floor flowers were placed.

"Well done, _[Name]_. Young master will be pleased." Sebastian chimed, walking over to set down some plates full of food on the serving table. After setting down the food he checked his coat watch for the time. "My, my. It's 4:30 already," Then he looked up at the young lady in front of him. Clearly not ready for the party. "It's about time you get ready. Then party starts a 6 sharp and we need you looking presentable." Closing the lid to his watch and putting it back into its rightful place, Sebastian shooed _[Name]_ out of the main hall and towards her room.

Still in a daze what had just happened so quickly, the young servant walked over to her bed and looked down at a lovely gift left behind for her.

The gift was a beautiful green silk dress with white flower details running up the right side until it stops at a gold sash that would tie in the back into a bow. The sleeves stopped a little above the elbow showing some arm but not too much or would work nicely with a sash around the shoulder. The bottom puffed out slightly but not much like most of the ladies wear. Judging by the length and how tall you are the dress would drag slightly on the floor. But with the nice pair of silver heals laying beside the dressed would be just enough to get the dress not to drag. The shoes where a simple one shade silver and a strap that goes across the top of your foot and a small heal.

[Name] was over whelmed with the beauty of the dress that she picked up the note laying atop of the dress with a shaking hand. The note was written blue ink and the hand writing was net yet firm and right away she knew it was Ciel's handwriting. The note read:

_Dear [Name],_

_I hope this dress is acceptable to wear for the party tonight. I picked it out personally while I was in London. Enjoy._

_Your friend,_

_Ciel_

A brilliantine smile quickly found its way upon the _[Name]_'s face. She would have loved having this dress given from anyone but seeing how this is from Ciel just make it even better. The young girl didn't take a second blink to pull off her maid outfit and hop into the the bath, couldn't wait to wear her new dress.

~ ^v^ ~

Standing in front of the mirror twirling around grinning brightly seeing how beautiful she looked. _[Name] _looked over to the wall clock ans noticed the time to be 5:45 PM.

"Better get going," She smiled even brighter and walked to the door and walked out into the hall. As she made her way farther down the hall _[Name] _could hear the chatter and laughs from the early guests below.

Parties at the manor where rare so most of the time everyone tried to enjoy as much of it as they could. Although there is not many parts the Phantomhive estate when they do throw one, you know it's going to be one hell of a party! That's why so many people who are invited do come and not ignore the invitation.

Once arriving at the main hall, _[Name]_ took in a big breath and let it out slowly. 'Here is the time you don't make fun of yourself...' She thought to herself and stepped into the room ready to enjoy what she put so much effort into making.

After dancing around with a few handsome young men around the party the young lady got lost within the sea of faces and twists and didn't even realize who she was dancing with now.

"Having fun, _[Name]_?" An oh so familiar voice questioned. Said girl snapped her head up and stared into one deep blue eye, surprise written all over her face. Ciel chuckled seeing the reaction his friend gave.

"I'm having tons of fun," _[Name] _answered back smiling her bright smile as always. Seeing this smile made Ciel's feathers softened and smiled a small smile back and leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Happy birthday, _[Name]_..."


End file.
